Bumpin and Grinding
by Navalia
Summary: What the title says. Bella and Edward get a little close and personal.


Hey.. I've managed another dirty one, though this one puts Bells and Edwards in a more horny-teenager kind of light. Getting hot and heavy on the couch. Lol how many of us haven't done that?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I wish I did.

I'm all cuddled up next to him. We're watching some silly show on tv, but I'm not really concentrating on the box in front of us. I was too aware of Edward sitting beside to me.

Edward and I have been friends for ages, but we've always had this unnamed undercurrent of lust between us. No one talked about it and no one did anything about, no matter how much I wanted something to happen.

I was spending the night at his place. Something that happened often. But it was innocent and platonic and I hated it. It put me in close proximity to him and only filled my head with naughty dirty things I would have loved to do to him. Instead I was stuck on this couch, next to him and not being able to touch him the way I really wanted to.

I watch him from the corner of my eye, his face trained on the tv. His delectable mouth pulling in a smirk when he finds something amusing. His eyes never leaving the screen.

I glanced back at the tv, trying to find interest in it, but my eyes travel back to him yet again. I don't know how he doesn't notice how I'm always watching him. After a while I notice that he keeps rubbing his eye and I ask him what's wrong.

"Something's in my eye," he says rubbing it yet again. He sounds like a little boy, his voice quiet and low and I utter a meant "Awwww".

I move towards him and go on my knees. "Let me take a look," I say.

The light was dim, but I could still see perfectly fine, though the position was slightly awkward and I cant quite hold my hand or his head right. So without giving it a second thought, I swing my right leg over his thighs and I straddle his legs. His head is thrown back on the couch and I bend forward, now more comfortable in this position.

I gently pull at his left eyelid and I tell him to keep looking upward. I scoot a little closer and find the culprit.

"There's a lash in your eye," I tell him. "Keep still so I can get it out."

I sweep my pinky finger gently under his eye and catch the end of the lash, dragging it away. Letting go, I gently rub my thumb over his closed eye, making sure nothing else bothered him.

"Make a wish," I whisper as I hold my pinky triumphantly, the little lash still attached to it.

He smiles at me, indulging my silly mood and closes his eyes again before blowing the lash into nothingness.

"Don't tell me," I quickly say as he's about to talk. "Otherwise it won't come true."

Edward simply grin back at me and I can't help but grin right back at him.

Then he shifts underneath me and it takes me but a second to realize that I've yet to move away from him. I don't particularly want to and I stay right where I am. When I make eye contact with him again, I can see he's realized the same thing and the air changes between us.

Something is about to happen and I desperately wanted it to.

His hands that were passively resting next to him just moments ago, were now at my thighs, slowly running his fingers along my bare legs. The momentarily rested on that spot where my legs meet my ass cheeks and that being a particular sensitive area for me, I gasped at the sensation and lurched forward slightly. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

At first I didn't move. I wasn't sure if this was real, but as Edward started nibbling on my lower lip and pried my lips apart with his tongue, I slowly came to and wholeheartedly threw myself into our little dance of lust.

Hi head was still tilted back as the kiss deepened, his hands at my hips and he pushed me down slightly so I was now fully sitting on his lap, making out position even more intimate. I liked it. I brought my left hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, where I gently tugged at his hair as his tongue found its way between my lips and slowly trailed along the bottom of my lip. My breath stilled and for a second I wondered if it was possible to pass out for a kiss.

Somewhere beyond the fog of my lust filled mind, I heard faint noises and it doesn't take me much longer to realize I was the one making them, but the feeling of embarrassment never came to me as I heard myself moan into his mouth. My breathing was labored and loud to my own ears, but he seemed to like it and pulled me even closer, causing heat to coil in my lower belly.

Edward's hands some to a slow still on the back of my thighs, resting just below my ass. Hi fingers are splayed widely and the tips resting dangerously close to my pussy. I was sure he could feel the heat radiating from there at that moment. I experimentally rolled my hips and the action caused his fingers to slide even closer. I rolled my hips again and that was when I felt his bulge against me. He was hard. Really hard.

He groaned in delight and his hands moved away from my ass, instead digging into my hips, painfully so.

I tugged a little harder at his hair, pulling his mouth from mine. My head fell forward, my lips against his ear. I was gasping for air and his own answering breaths echoed in my ear.

We were motionless for a brief moment, until I felt hi grind up against me. A strange mewl-like sound escaped my lips.

"What are we doing?" I whisper, shutting my eyes as I waited for an answer. Instead he pushed himself against me again, grinding just a little bit harder and just a little bit longer and I automatically roll my hips forward, sliding myself back and forth against his hard length.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asks softly.

"No."

He tightens his hands on me and squeezes slight, nudging me into moving with him. I test my movements again. Testing the rhythm.

Eward was now completely hard and it was creating the most delicious friction as he ground himself against me. His entire length rides up against my pussy and I was never so glad for his loose fitting sleep pants. The heat spreads everywhere and I feel like I'm losing control. My mouth seeks his again and I take his lower lip between mine, nibbling softly, all the while trying to maintain the rhythm we have established between our bodies.

I become light headed, trying to keep control above all the sensations, but get distracted from the kiss every time his cock slides against my clit. My body stills and my fingers dig deep into his shoulders, leaving tiny indentations in his skin.

I still for a moment, trying to control my breathing, wondering if this was really going where I think it was. Should I let it happen?

I held my forehead against his, listening to him breath. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out and I pulled away slightly, cocking my head in question.

"Don't say anything," he whispers. "You know you want this. Don't make yourself doubt it."

He tilts his head forward, his lips on mine. My doubt evaporates quickly.

"Just let it happen," he whispers again.

I close my eyes and I guess I must have had a 'fuck it' moment. All thoughts of stopping left my mind and I threw myself against him with no restraint, falling back into that lust filled dance. Edward quickly resumed our grinding, his hands tightly wound around my waist as he pushed himself up against me. I shifted my focus back to our hips and followed his lead, the kiss forgotten as I made sure my rhythm was in sync with is.

My mouth hovered over his. My eyes closed. Breathing him in. My hips rolled in a steady dance, back and forth. Slow became fast and soon my face was in his neck, my arms wrapped around him. His arms wrapped around my body, his cock dictating our pace.

We were going at it harder and faster now. It was building. The heat was strong.

"Fuck," I whispered in to his neck.

Edward only held me tighter and before I knew it, one of his hands came around the back of my thighs and slid up against my pussy.

And I exploded.

I saw it all. Stars. Light. The other side of the universe.

I fell back into nothingness. Letting that feeling envelope me. The darkness take me.

It felt like hours later when my mind released itself from the dark fog and I pried my eyes open. I found myself on one end of the couch and Edward on the other. Why was I not in his arms? After all that?

Edward was watching me with a strange look in his eyes. Kind of shocked and uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. "You must have had a strange dream, cause you were moaning like crazy in your sleep."

"Fuck," I whispered to myself. It was all a danmed dream.

I watched Edward trying to figure out if he was toying with me, but his eye were trained back on that stupid tv, all innocence and platonic friendships back in to place.

Just a danmed dream.

Isn't that the most annoying thing ever? To wake from such a delicious dream and wishing it were true?

Hope you've enjoyed it. Please review


End file.
